Vengeance Rouge
by Magical.Universe
Summary: "Je ne te déteste même pas, Malfoy. C'est plus fort que ça. Je te haine."


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Les turpitudes vicieuses de cette histoire sont, par contre, dues à mon cerveau atteint.

Titre : « _Vengeance rouge_ »

Paring : HPDM

Note de l'auteur : Suite aux reviews que j'ai eu pour « _Je suis perdu_ », je me suis dit let's go les cocos, remettons ça ! J'ai donc ressorti cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et voilà le résultat. C'est mon tout premier Drarry, donc soyez francs, mais flexibles ! J'ai mis peu de temps pour l'écrire quand on prend en compte la flemme que j'avais, et la longueur de cet OS. J'ai utilisé bon nombres de chanson au début afin de trouver la perle qui m'entraînait vers ces confins imaginaires, j'ai nommé Space Bound d'Eminem. Ce n'est pas une Song-Fic, mais juste si vous voulez vous mettre dans la même ambiance que moi, je vous conseille cette petite perle. Oh et dernière petite chose, certains éléments ne sont pas exactement tels qu'ils le sont dans les livres, pour des raisons pratiques que je vous expliquerai à la fin. Voilà, sur ce, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Harry Potter poussa un cri inhumain. Mélange d'homme à l'agonie et de bête sauvage, il s'incrusta jusqu'à l'âme même de tous les sorciers l'entourant. Surpris, ces derniers le regardèrent avec effarement avant que, sans prévenir, le rideau tombe. Le Héros du Monde Sorcier était devenu fou à lier à leurs yeux, fou de douleur et de colère à ses propres yeux. Le chagrin irradiait chacun de ses nerfs, le faisant hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et à s'en arracher les cheveux. Voilà à quoi ressemblait sa mort. Immonde, injuste et immorale. Tortueuse.<p>

Il était onze heures quarante sept ce matin-là lorsque le Survivant avait déboulé sur le Chemin de Traverse, dix fois plus débraillé qu'à son habitude, pâle, les yeux rouges, la colère déformant ses traits rehaussés par un rictus sadique. Puis, mû par une haine viscérale transparente, il avait dès lors commencé à attaquer tous les sorciers présents. Sans raison. Sans explication. Juste avec dégoût.

Il éradiquait ceux pour qui il avait si durement combattu, ceux pour qui il avait voué une grande partie de son existence, ceux pour qui il avait failli perdre la vie. Et aujourd'hui, le voilà qui les amputait de leur souffle vital, les laissant choir sur le sol en un bruit mat, la bouche ouverte pour l'éternité sur un cri dorénavant silencieux. Enfants, femmes, hommes il était sans pitié, peignant un macabre tableau, se servant du sang de ses innombrables victimes pour assouvir sa folie.

Sidérés, les sorciers lui cherchaient des excuses, évoquant un possible sort lancé par Celui-qui-n'est-plus lors de l'affrontement final. Une malédiction ne pouvait que s'être abattue sur le Héros National pour le rendre aussi fou. Et, tout à leur incompréhension stoïque, ils périssaient les uns après les autres sous les sorts ravageurs de Harry Potter qui ne leur laissait aucune chance. Lui n'en avait pas eu, alors égoïstement il ôtait celle des autres. Lui n'avait plus droit au bonheur, alors égoïstement il arrachait celui des autres. Lui n'avait plus de vie, alors égoïstement il s'octroyait celle des autres. Parce que tout était de leur faute. C'est pourquoi, aveuglé par sa folie soudaine, il se faisait justice. Même si cette dernière n'était plus, il le savait – il l'avait vécu. Mais il n'en avait cure. A cet instant, seule comptait sa peine. Impériale, elle menait chacun de ses gestes, lui permettant d'apaiser la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

Une équipe d'Aurors était arrivée en hâte pour neutraliser le plus puissant des sorciers mais, hébétés de découvrir leur icône dans cet état, ils ne savaient que faire. L'atmosphère était chaotique. Les gens hurlaient de peur et de douleur suite à la perte d'un être cher. Les cadavres s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Les pleurs des enfants brusquement orphelins emplissaient les rues. Une puissante magie, sombre et épaisse, étouffait les rescapés, les enveloppant d'un mal-être inhérent au Survivant. Le soleil lui-même se cachait à l'horizon, taisant ses rayons pourtant bienfaiteurs, pourtant nécessaires, pourtant vitaux. L'orage grondait, et ce à l'intérieur même de Celui-qui-a-survécu. Perdu, Harry Potter le laissait éclater afin d'extérioriser cette douleur inextinguible qui lui émiettait le cœur et lui broyait l'âme.

Craintifs, les Aurors s'occupaient pour le moment de la protection des civils qui étaient trop ahuris pour se mettre à couvert et se défendre. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait par ailleurs s'en prendre au grand Harry Potter. Les Aurors s'étaient déployés tout autour de leur cible involontaire, l'entourant telle une horde funèbre et le suivant comme son ombre. Le Survivant, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence, aveuglé qu'il était par la rage. Il continuait inlassablement d'avancer, rompu de douleur, lançant à chaque coup des sorts mortels qui atteignaient leur but avec une exactitude maudite. Les Aurors à sa suite enjambaient avec horreur les cadavres bien trop nombreux qui jonchaient le sol, convaincus à leur tour de la folie irrationnelle de leur Héros.

Leurs ordres étaient simples : ils devaient arrêter la folie du suspect, démystifié pour le moment au rang de monstre, et le ramener en vie au Ministère afin qu'il soit interrogé quant à ses actes ou alors interner à Ste Mangouste pour être soigné de sa démence. Fort de cette dernière alternative, Lee Jordan, ancien proche de son cercle intime, lança un premier sort stupéfiant indolore sur le suspect, certain qu'il agissait dans le bien de son ami. Mais lorsque le sortilège rebondi à quelques mètres du Héros sans même l'effleurer, une sueur froide coula le long du dos de Lee. Le Survivant ne pouvait être stoppé. Seule la Faucheuse pouvait passer entre les mailles du filet et atteindre son sordide dessein. Toutefois, le Ministre avait été très clair : Harry Potter ne devait en aucun cas mourir aujourd'hui.

Déboussolés, les Aurors s'entre-regardèrent, cherchant une solution qui ne fut malheureusement pas nécessaire. Leur cœur rata un battement, la peur vint battre à leurs tempes, l'horreur les prit à la gorge, lorsqu'ils virent Harry Potter s'effondrer brutalement, anéanti par le chagrin.

**]...[**

_Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé.

Roy Garbage, le Médicomage en charge de Harry Potter, essayait de rester professionnel et sérieux face à son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier le déstabilisait, le rendant fébrile et bègue. Il était pourtant l'un des meilleurs éléments de Ste Mangouste. Toutefois, s'occuper du Survivant et veiller sur son prompt rétablissement n'était pas chose aisée. Une seule erreur et il mettait fin à sa carrière, ainsi qu'à la vie de l'Elu du Monde Sorcier.

_Il ne souffre d'aucune blessure physique. Tous ses organes sont opérationnels.

Continuant le résumé de son diagnostic, Roy sentait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas plaire. Lui-même n'était pas satisfait des résultats des examens pourtant nombreux et complexes. Se préparant donc mentalement aux remontrances, il enchaîna, sa voix entamant un discret decrescendo.

_En un mot, il est en pleine forme.

_Alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? s'exclama Amos Diggory en écartant les bras en un geste dramatique exhaustif.

L'actuel Ministre de la Magie dardait un regard furieux sur le Médicomage. Il avait retrouvé par un excès de stress ce teint rubicond qui, quelques années auparavant, le caractérisait tant. Depuis la mort de son fils Cédric, assassiné par Voldemort, Amos Diggory avait perdu cette étincelle de vie qui illuminait son regard et rougissait ses joues. La seule chose qu'il continuait à arborer malgré les années était sa barbe en broussaille, aujourd'hui devenue grisâtre.

La perte de son enfant l'avait transformé. Néanmoins, au lieu de s'abattre et se morfondre dans son coin, il avait travaillé dur pour s'extraire de son poste au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques où il stagnait depuis des années. Gravissant un à un les échelons de la hiérarchie, il était parvenu à son but en devenant Ministre de la Magie, récompensant ainsi ses efforts d'un franc succès. Il était bon avec ses concitoyens qui lui rendaient à leur tour une grande affection, soulagés de retrouver un homme stable à la tête de leur gouvernement bancal après tous les évènements liés à la guerre.

Gentilhomme, Amos Diggory avait, de plus, toujours traité le Survivant avec égard, comme le commun des mortels, le portant aux nues avec parcimonie, faisant en sorte de le préserver tel qu'il était : dévoué, loyal et honnête. Il ne lui tenait par ailleurs nullement rigueur du meurtre de Cédric, conscient que l'Elu n'y était pour rien dans sa tragédie personnelle, et avait même accompli les dernières volontés du défunt en ramenant son corps à son père. C'est pourquoi voir Harry Potter allongé, inconscient, sur un lit d'hôpital avait de quoi l'inquiéter doublement. Depuis son accession au pouvoir, il avait déjà dû faire face à de nombreuses complications, notamment dues à la capture des Mangemorts en fuite et aux réparations matérielles, mais jamais il n'avait eu à supporter le poids du Héros sur le dos. L'estimant par ailleurs comme un ami, Amos Diggory serait le premier peiné de la disparition de Harry Potter.

_Je gage que le problème est psychique, monsieur le Ministre. Le coma précédent de monsieur Potter est différent de celui-ci. La dernière fois était due à un accès de Magie Noire libérée par Vous-Savez-Qui lors de son décès, mais là… Là, monsieur Potter a dû subir un profond traumatisme qui l'a poussé à ces actes. Pour se protéger du monde extérieur, je pense qu'il se retranche dans ses souvenirs.

_Un profond traumatisme ? Potter a affronté Vous-Savez-Qui à de nombreuses reprises et a fini par le terrasser ! Plus rien ne peut l'atteindre désormais !

Mais tout en prononçant ces mots, Amos Diggory se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Le Survivant devait connaître de profonds dérèglements suite à ces incessantes attaques. Etre la cible du Maître des Ténèbres devait l'avoir meurtri jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, affaissant les barrières mentales qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'ériger. Voldemort lui avait volé son enfance et son adolescence, et lui avait ravi un à un les êtres chers à son cœur, le faisant ployer sous la culpabilité, la douleur et la responsabilité d'un monde entier.

_Je ne sais pas de quoi cela peut s'agir. Ce qui nécessite le plus d'attention pour le moment est le fait que monsieur Potter soit à peine sorti de son précédent coma. Mais si ça peut aider, j'ai déjà vu des cas similaires, des cas où lorsque le patient avait perdu un proche, un être très cher, il était tombé dans une sorte de coma.

Les mots du Médicomage passèrent en boucle dans l'esprit du Ministre. Après trois longs mois d'incertitude, Harry Potter était finalement sorti de son coma causé par la chute du Lord Noir. Pourtant, par un hasard incompréhensible, le voici de nouveau à Ste Mangouste, inconscient et laissant son entourage incertain quant à sa survie. Le Ministre se dit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer durant ces vingt quatre heures, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien, sauf qu'au fur et à mesure que les paroles du Médicomage s'incrustaient dans son esprit, une pensée le titilla et il fronça les sourcils. Un lien inexplicable s'imbriqua alors sous ses yeux suspicieux, mais il balaya cette coïncidence d'un geste de la main, comme s'il rejetait une mouche. Pourtant, elle ne voulut pas le lâcher, trottinant avec lancinance.

Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy, Mangemort reconnu, avait été exécuté.

**]~[**

Poudlard. Cinquième année. Un couloir sombre.

Lentement, la vision de Harry Potter s'affermit, effaçant les ombres troubles devant lui. La lune s'illumina alors pour éclaircir le château, caressant les silhouettes endormies des tableaux de ses rayons argentés. Au milieu de ce silence brumeux, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avançait, traversant les ronflements des locataires aussi bien que la vision perçante de Miss Teigne, l'affreuse chatte du concierge Rusard. Invisible et déterminé, il filait vers son but.

Ce soir, l'Elu du Monde Sorcier avait décidé de prouver une bonne fois pour toutes ses dires à ses meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ces derniers ne le croyaient pas lorsqu'il affirmait que Draco Malfoy était un Mangemort. Pourtant, Harry était sûr de lui. Après avoir longuement observé les agissements du vil Serpentard, il avait su être capable de déceler chaque dérèglement dans son comportement. Se basant par ailleurs sur le fait que Lucius Malfoy était lui-même un Mangemort, Harry n'avait aucun doute. Le fils avait perfidement suivi les traces du père. La famille était infiltrée par le Mal et la Magie Noire depuis des générations, et Draco, fier de son appartenance filiale, ne pouvait déroger à la règle et décevoir ses ancêtres. Harry en était convaincu, et malgré les arguments de sa meilleure amie, campait fermement sur ses positions.

Hermione, forte de ses déductions logiques, lui avait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises que le comportement de Draco était certes celui d'un jeune homme arrogant et mesquin, il n'en était pas moins à la solde de Voldemort. Ron, à la grande stupeur de Harry, avait pris position aux côtés de la jeune fille. Harry avait pensé que le rouquin serait d'accord avec lui dans la mesure où Draco ne manquait jamais une occasion pour railler les Weasley, rabaisser les Moldus et fanfaronner avec prétention. Trahi donc par son meilleur ami, Harry avait vite compris que ce dernier protégeait en fait ses arrières pour être mieux vu par sa belle. Ces deux-là se tournaient autour tels des vautours depuis des mois, et cela avait le don d'énerver Harry qui se sentait alors délaissé et mis à l'écart. Il ne pouvait ainsi croire que l'amour que portait secrètement Ron à Hermione parvenait à effacer cinq ans d'attaques vicieuses et d'insultes douloureuses. Il refusait de penser que Ron réussissait à mûrir et à se montrer désormais indifférent vis-à-vis de Draco alors que lui le détestait encore de tous les pores de sa peau.

Toutefois, malgré les dires des tourtereaux méconnus, le Survivant ne se laissait pas démonter. Il connaissait la vérité, eux ne savaient rien. Eux n'observaient pas chaque fait et geste de Draco. Eux ne dévisageaient pas chacun de ses traits pour parvenir à connaître chaque expression. Eux n'avaient pas de Némésis. Hermione, inquiète de l'obsession de Harry pour Draco, avait tenté de le calmer, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Le Survivant était intraitable. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Harry allait leur montrer qu'il avait raison.

Après avoir attendu patiemment que l'heure du repas s'achève et que le blond rejoigne ses quartiers, Harry lui avait emboîté le pas, observant de loin un Draco Malfoy entouré de sa cour, le port altier et l'allure dominante. Il le regarda entraîner les siens avec splendeur, s'exprimant avec langueur grâce à ses mains – que Harry savait chaudes à force de les sentir contre son visage – afin d'éviter de cette façon de trop élever la voix qu'il maîtrisait traînante et ferme. Portant un regard possessif sur chaque chose, Draco gardait le contrôle de chacune de ses émotions, les empêchant de transparaître sur son visage anguleux, faisant ainsi de lui le Prince des Glaces. Ses cheveux blonds pâles et ses yeux bleus métalliques avaient de plus largement contribué à ce titre que Harry trouvait injustement approprié, jaloux que Draco soit nommé prince de quoi que ce soit alors que lui n'était que normalité avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ses jambes trop courtes, son visage anodin et ses verts vert qu'il jugeait bouteille. Draco avait la grâce, alors que lui n'avait qu'une cicatrice qui lui barrait le front avec laideur.

Ruminant en silence, le Gryffondor suivit le groupe de sa maison adverse jusqu'aux cachots, où tous les Serpentards s'engouffrèrent avec calme, paradoxalement au boucan que faisaient les Lions. Tous, sauf un.

_Tu ne viens pas, Draco ? demanda Gregory Goyle de sa voix bourrue en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je vous rejoins plus tard, je vais faire un tour, jugea-t-il important d'ajouter pour que Gregory le laisse en paix.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête satisfait, Gregory tourna les talons sans sentir le regard transperçant de son camarade de classe. Draco détestait lorsque son sbire osait se permettre un tel comportement. Il était seul maître de ses agissements, personne ne le jugeait. Il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien, et cette fierté que d'autres trouvaient mal placée lui criait à grand renfort de colère qu'il ne devait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et encore moins par un Goyle. Toutefois, s'il souhaitait vaquer tranquillement à ses occupations, mieux valait qu'il garde le silence, ce que Draco fit avec difficulté, sa langue le démangeant méchamment.

Trop excité par sa future découverte pour remarquer l'expression du visage de sa Némésis, le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Le Serpentard _y_ allait. Bientôt la preuve de sa sombre allégeance lui apparaîtra sous les yeux et il pourra se vanter de sa bonne intuition à ses amis. Savourant d'avance sa victoire, Harry emboîta donc le pas au blond, toujours aussi silencieux que l'ombre dont il avait endossé le rôle. Marchant mécaniquement pendant une dizaine de minutes, Draco emprunta de nombreux escaliers et traversa d'innombrables couloirs avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du troisième étage. Surpris, Harry stoppa tout mouvement à son tour, retenant même sa respiration, s'apprêtant à voir apparaître sous ses yeux ébahis un des nombreux mystères de Poudlard, à l'instar de la Salle sur Demande. Scrutant chaque fait et geste de sa Némésis, Harry se demanda comment il avait pu découvrir cette cachette, et maudit la carte du Maraudeur pour ne pas l'avoir mentionnée. Il lui aurait été plus aisé de la connaître.

Les yeux rivés sur Draco, il le vit remonter délicatement ses manches, admirer ses avants bras et pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Le cœur battant désormais la chamade, Harry attendit avec impatience, priant pour que ses pulsations cardiaques ne résonnent pas aussi fort dans le couloir que dans sa cage thoracique. Le blond allait se servir de la marque pour ouvrir une porte dérobée et là, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il allait faire. Les yeux desséchés à force de ne pas les cligner pour ne manquer aucun détail, Harry dévorait littéralement du regard sa Némésis. Mais au lieu de solder son attente par un franc succès, l'échec résonna au plus profond de son âme. La voix de Draco retentit soudainement et le fit sursauter, brisant son espoir vivace.

_Tu aimerais la voir, n'est ce pas, Potter ?

Ecarquillant les yeux cette fois d'étonnement, Harry se demanda comment Draco savait qu'il était là. Il avait pourtant fait preuve d'une extrême vigilance en filant le Serpentard. Gardant alors obstinément le silence, il laissa le blond reprendre la parole, refusant ardemment d'avouer sa défaite.

_Tu voudrais bien voir cette marquer orner mon avant bras droit, je le sais. Je _sens_ ta curiosité, Potter. Tu meurs d'envie de découvrir ses contours et d'admirer ses détails. Tu rêves de la contempler au moins une fois de près. Malheureusement, je pense que c'est impossible, ajouta le Serpentard en se retournant.

Et sous ses yeux sidérés, Harry vit l'éclatante pureté de l'avant bras de Draco. Ouvrant et refermant la bouche en une imitation parfaite du plus stupide des poissons, le Gryffondor crut que ses yeux lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Malgré toutes ses plus intimes convictions, il ne vit aucune marque déformer la peau laiteuse de sa Némésis.

_Montre-toi donc, Potter, que je vois ta tête mémorable en cet instant. Je me sens las de parler à un mur. Tu devrais savoir qu'un _Malfoy_ n'aime pas être traité de la sorte, dit-il en insistant sur son nom.

Doucement, Harry finit par obéir après avoir longuement hésité, capitulant ainsi sous le coup de l'hébétement. Il serra toutefois sa baguette dans sa main avec détermination et se dévoila au regard espiègle de Draco.

_Une cape d'Invisibilité, je m'en doutais. Pas aussi surprenant que ma révélation pourtant, ne penses-tu pas ?

_Comment ? souffla Harry, estomaqué, pour seule réponse.

_C'est simple, Potter. Il suffit de dire non.

_Je ne te crois pas. Tu t'es lancé un sortilège pour la dissimuler.

_Pourquoi voudrais-je cacher une marque dont je suis supposé être fier ? Oh, attends, je sais. Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas.

_Tu mens. Tu ne peux être qu'un Mangemort.

_Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Parce que je suis un Malfoy ? se moqua Draco.

_Oui ! s'écria Harry, désemparé.

Durant un instant, le masque espiègle de Draco vacilla et Harry crut voir une blessure se peindre sur ses traits aristocratiques. Puis il sembla se reprendre, effaçant d'un clignement d'œil toute émotion, se parant d'un imperturbable aspect, et Harry se persuada d'avoir rêvé.

_Mon père a eu la naïveté de s'asservir, je ne ferai pas la même erreur, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela, Potter.

Doublement ébranlé, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'encaisser la vision qu'il venait d'avoir qu'il se demanda déjà pourquoi Draco Malfoy, pourtant si fier de ses origines, critiquait ouvertement son père devant l'ennemi de son Maître. Puis il se dit que Draco, pour la seule et unique fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, avait raison. Harry, malgré leur inimitié exclusive, ne le connaissait pas. Et bizarrement, face à cette révélation, ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui manqua.

_Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, Potty, je ne te retiens pas, et te délivre même de tes filatures nocturnes fort peu discrètes. Va donc vaquer à tes occupations tellement intéressantes que tu préfères me suivre comme un _chien_, l'acheva-t-il avec un sourire en coin et le regard noir.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Draco tourna les talons et partit avec un ample mouvement de cape tel Severus Snape, laissant un Harry Potter complètement hébété en plein milieu du couloir essayant de savoir si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou si Draco Malfoy avait vraiment tenté avec hargne de le convaincre de sa blancheur immaculée.

**]~[**

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry suivait à moitié la conversation ayant pourtant trait à son sujet favori : le Quidditch. Il répondait par monosyllabes à chaque question qu'on lui posait, comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce sport lui importait peu. Le Survivant avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Le fixant d'un air suspicieux, Hermione tentait en vain de savoir ce qui tracassait son ami pour qu'il ait aussi souvent la tête dans les nuages. Depuis quelques semaines, Harry arborait une mine renfrognée et un regard désemparé. La jeune femme mettrait sa main au feu que tout cela avait à voir avec un certain Serpentard blond… Elle se devait faire lâcher prise à son ami avant que tout cela empire encore plus et cause des dommages irrémédiables. Voir Harry délaisser le Quidditch tira la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête, intimant à la jeune fille le devoir d'agir. Elle s'enfonça donc dans les méandres de sa réflexion lorsqu'un rot fort peu discret retentit à ses côtés. Se retournant d'un quart, elle fustigea du regard Ron qui, penaud, s'essuyait la bouche, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Repoussant son assiette à moitié pleine, Hermione tenta d'interroger Harry discrètement mais la tornade gryffondore l'assaillit de nouveau, voulant à tout prix savoir d'après lui qui des Canons de Chudley ou des Holyhead Harpies gagneraient au prochain match. Avoir l'avis du plus jeune attrapeur depuis des décennies était une chance dont ses camardes usaient sans parcimonie aucune.

Lasse, Hermione laissa tomber et se dit qu'elle retenterait sa chance dans la salle commune, lorsque tout le monde serait couché et que Harry veillerait à la lueur rougeoyante du feu. C'était une habitude qu'elle lui avait découverte depuis quelques temps, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle savait que l'existence de Harry Potter était dure à porter, et que parfois ce dernier perdait le sommeil sous le poids de sa responsabilité. Harry avait peur, et elle le comprenait totalement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était persuadé de la malfaisance de Draco : il voyait le Mal partout car il était hanté par sa destinée.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, la joyeuse bande se leva, Hermione redescendit sur terre et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de suivre ses amis. Adressant un sourire compatissant à Harry, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la Tour Gryffondor. Ils croisèrent en chemin Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui se joignit joyeusement à la bande, chantant en chœur une chanson grivoise qu'avait entamé Seamus Finnigan de son accent irlandais. Leur idiotie parvint à arracher un sourire à Harry qui mit ses sombres pensées de côté pour profiter de l'instant présent. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils se turent tous et laissèrent Neville Longdubat prononcer le mot de passe qu'il avait si difficilement retenu, et ce, sans se tromper. Face à cet exploit, il reçut de chaleureux applaudissements qui lui firent monter le rouge aux joues.

Tous se précipitèrent ensuite à l'intérieur pour retrouver la chaleur bienfaisante de leur seconde maison. Harry s'apprêta à leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'il se rétracta. Etonné, Ron lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Gardant son calme face au mensonge qu'il prévoyait de sortir à son meilleur ami, Harry lui dit qu'il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié sa cape dans une salle de classe. Voyant l'air sceptique du roux, le Survivant étoffa son excuse en ajoutant qu'il aimait s'emmitoufler dedans au coin du feu, ce simple geste lui rappelant l'odeur du temps souvent pluvieux en Angleterre. Convaincu cette fois par cette réelle explication, Ron lui sourit et le salua, lui demandant de se hâter s'ils espéraient vaincre le champion des échecs de Poudlard. Grimaçant face à cette proposition de jeu, Harry acquiesça toutefois, quand bien même persuadé de perdre, mais souhaitant faire plaisir à son meilleur ami. Avec un clin d'œil complice, Ron entra finalement dans la Tour.

Soupirant de soulagement, Harry s'essuya le front où était apparu une fine pellicule de sueur due au stress qu'il venait de subir. Une fois son calme repris, il continua son chemin, préférant s'éloigner le plus possible de sa salle commune afin de ne pas être surpris par un Gryffondor. Personne ne devait le repérer dans les prochaines minutes qui allaient suivre. Harry se savait suivi, et l'identité de son espion était limpide comme de l'eau de roche, lui seul devait le savoir. Il n'imaginait pas la catastrophe si quelqu'un d'autre s'en rendait compte. Lorsqu'il se jugea donc assez loin et isolé, il s'arrêta et se retourna, bras croisés sur la poitrine, sourcils froncés.

_Montre-toi, Malfoy.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Draco annula le sort de désillusion sur sa personne, apparaissant ainsi sous le regard sévère de Harry. Le visage fermé, ce dernier le détailla, semblant vouloir le tuer rien qu'à l'aide de ses yeux. Amusé, Draco attendit que sa Némésis prenne la parole, souhaitant le rendre chèvre le plus possible.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Il me semble, mon cher Potter, que j'inverse les rôles. Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?

_J'ai vu une mèche de tes cheveux alors que j'allais rentrer dans ma salle commune.

_Oui, c'est ma faute. Tout entier à ma contemplation de ton corps, je me suis laissé déconcentrer quelques secondes.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? cracha Harry, mécontent de la tournure de la phrase du Serpentard.

_Ce que je veux importe peu. L'important est ce que _toi_ tu veux.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de le fusiller une nouvelle fois du regard, agacé des non-dits de Draco. Il détestait voir son ennemi aller dans ce sens, alors qu'il devrait se cantonner aux frontières bien définies de la haine viscérale qu'ils se vouaient avec une régularité magistrale. Amusé, le blond changea donc de cap, n'ayant pour unique but que de faire tourner la tête à sa Némésis.

_Il m'a semblé que tu n'avais pas pris mon conseil d'ami au sérieux.

_Nous ne sommes pas amis, rectifia Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_Certes, et pour rien au monde je voudrais être _ami_ avec toi.

_Viens-en au fait, ordonna sévèrement le Gryffondor, sortant préalablement les griffes.

_Tu ne me crois pas. Tu doutes encore de mon intégrité en tant que non-Mangemort.

Ses interrogations quant à l'attitude de Draco revenant en force, Harry ne se laissa toutefois pas démonter. Il n'avait que faire de savoir pourquoi son ennemi souhaitait à tout prix se blanchir face à lui, alors que le reste de l'école au grand complet – professeurs y compris – était persuadé de son allégeance.

_Tu es un Malfoy, assena le brun comme si ce simple fait pouvait tout justifier, ce dont il croyait dur comme fer.

Et une fois encore, son attaque fit mouche. Draco fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et un éclair indéfinissable traversa son regard. Surpris, Harry haussa un sourcil, une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur le visage. Malgré que le sujet de son étonnement soit sa Némésis, sa curiosité légendaire n'en restait pas moins vive.

_Hélas, Potter ! soupira Draco en retrouvant son aplomb naturel, je l'ai su bien avant toi. Mais cela n'explique pas tout. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu daignes me croire. Non pas que me savoir espionné par le magnifique Survivant me gêne, ajouta-t-il, déviant ainsi l'esprit de Harry sur autre chose que son besoin compulsif de faire comprendre au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qu'il était innocent des méfaits dont il l'accusait.

_Arrête ça.

_Arrête quoi ?

_Tes insinuations douteuses.

_Je n'insinue rien, Potter. Je constate juste.

_Et bien cesse cela ! explosa Harry.

_Ou sinon quoi ? susurra Draco en s'approchant toujours plus de Harry.

_Ou sinon je ne répondrais plus de mes actes, lâcha-t-il impulsivement.

_Je n'attends que cela, Potter. Je n'attends que cela…

Troublé par la proximité du blond, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que le Serpentard avait murmuré ces derniers mots. Tout autour de lui s'effaça, se flouant pour ne faire ressortir que les orbes anthracites de son adversaire. Le gris de l'orage combattait avec verve le vert de l'émeraude dans une course pour la domination dont aucun des deux ne ressortirait indemne.

_Je ne te déteste même pas, Malfoy. C'est plus fort que ça. Je te haine.

_Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Moi aussi.

Puis, sans comprendre le déroulement des évènements, sans savoir avec exactitude lequel des deux avait agi, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent scellées, et Draco embrassa Harry – ou Harry embrassa Draco. Se battant encore et toujours pour asservir l'autre, ils s'accrochèrent mutuellement comme si la fin était proche. Harry serrait avec désespoir la robe de sorcier de Draco tandis que ce dernier agrippait avec la fermeté de la perdition les cheveux désordonnés du Gryffondor. Doux et violent, timide et passionné, le baiser était exquis. Un feu d'artifices de sensations passait avec ardeur à travers cet échange dénaturé qu'il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir entre eux. Pourtant Draco ne laissa pas le temps à Harry d'interpréter ces sensations déroutantes. Il se recula brusquement et plongea son regard en ébullition dans la forêt chaotique du brun.

_Voilà pourquoi tu me suis. Tu me veux.

_Jamais.

_Prouve-le.

**]~[**

_Harry voit quelqu'un, Hermione.

La bombe avait été lancée au coin du feu, un samedi soir brumeux. Ron avait attendu de se retrouver seul avec son amie pour pouvoir lui parler en toute discrétion. Seamus et Dean jouaient une partie de cartes explosives tandis que Neville parlait botanique à une Ginny ébahie. Le reste de leurs camarades était éparpillé ici et là, vaquant tranquillement à leurs occupations. Harry était pour sa part introuvable, arrangeant de ce fait les affaires de Ron. Surprise par les propos du rouquin, Hermione en délaissa ses devoirs et se tourna avec un air ahuri vers Ron.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_Je… je ne sais pas trop. C'est mon impression.

_Certes Harry est renfermé ces derniers temps, mais je n'ai relevé aucun bouleversement profond dans sa façon d'agir.

_Tu es une fille, Hermione. Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il rapidement sous le regard acéré de la jeune femme.

__Justement_, Ron. Une fille voit ces choses-là. Et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai rien remarqué. Surtout si tu prends en compte que j'ai gardé Harry à l'œil pendant un moment, à cause de la Fouine.

Ron hocha la tête, cet argument ayant fait mouche. Lui aussi avait fait attention à ce que Harry oublie quelque peu son obsession pour le perfide Serpentard. Ils avaient compris qu'à force de haine, les ennemis de Poudlard risquaient de se détruire, et Harry n'avait pas besoin de cela. Alors, au lieu de se méfier et d'émettre des hypothèses faussées, ils feraient mieux de laisser couler et de se réjouir du possible bonheur de leur meilleur ami. Si toutefois liaison il y avait.

_Je me trompe peut-être, déclara alors Ron, penaud.

_Sûrement, même.

Stupéfaits, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, comme des enfants venant d'être pris sur le fait. Toutefois, loin de s'énerver, Harry s'assit à leurs côtés et poussa un soupir las en allongeant ses jambes face au feu.

_Ma vie est un livre ouvert. Vous en connaissez toutes les pages. Dès que je fais un pas, des chapitres entiers s'écrivent. La fin est tracée depuis bien avant ma naissance, et dans cette tragédie de Sauveur de l'Humanité, il n'y a pas de places pour l'Amour et le Bonheur. Seule l'Amitié a su s'y faufiler. Et vous savez que bien souvent, les rumeurs qu'on entend sont des monticules d'âneries, ajouta-t-il avec plus de légèreté.

_Comme la fois où on a lu que tu avais été adopté par un bébé veracrasse, rigola Ron.

_Tout à fait, acquiesça Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, si je fréquentais quelqu'un, vous en seriez les premiers au courant, sourit-il pour les rassurer.

_Parfait ! Affaire réglée alors. Maintenant Ronald, finis cette dissertation ! rugit Hermione qui laissa toutefois un regard glisser vers son meilleur ami.

Elle ignora volontairement le grognement de frustration de Ron et tenta de lire à travers le rire de Harry, souhaitant décrypter s'il allait bien ou pas. Elle avait remarqué que ces derniers temps il semblait fatigué, et toujours en proie au plus grand trouble. Mais lorsqu'il sentit son regard scrutateur sur lui, ce dernier la regarda et hocha la tête dans sa direction, lui ôtant ainsi l'inquiétude de son cœur, du moins pour un moment. Déjà plongé dans son devoir de métamorphose – car partant du principe : plus vite commencé, plus vite fini –, Ron rata cet échange qui aurait pourtant pu être décisif. Car s'il l'avait vu, il aurait demandé ce qu'il se passait vraiment, et Harry aurait peut-être parlé, et son destin aurait peut-être pu être chamboulé. Malheureusement, Merlin l'avait préalablement scellé.

Depuis quelques semaines, Harry enchaînait les mensonges envers ses deux meilleurs amis, et cela le rongeait. Pour une raison obscure, il ne leur avait rien dit au sujet de Draco et lui. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Draco et lui. Les deux hommes ne faisaient que batifoler avec inconscience, se cherchant et se trouvant tels un chat et une souris farceurs au tournant d'un couloir. C'était à leurs yeux candides un moyen comme un autre de faire passer le temps, et la colère qui les envahissait dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensembles. Le jour, ils se hurlaient à la figure les plus infâmes obscénités et se frappaient dessus avec hargne, la nuit, ils s'agrippaient avec passion dans une étreinte mortelle et s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, assouvissant ainsi leur haine pour un moment.

Harry se sentait perturbé lorsqu'il se disait qu'il embrassait sa Némésis. Le dégoût prenait dès lors possession de lui, et il n'avait qu'une envie : vomir tripes et boyaux jusqu'à la mort. Il se jurait de ne plus jamais recommencer, mais lorsqu'il était en présence du blond, toutes ses pensées s'envolaient. Lorsque leurs lèvres se scellaient, lorsque leurs langues s'enlaçaient, Harry se sentait bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres plus belles choses au monde que les baisers de Draco. Cette bouche qui pourtant lui crachait des insanités lui faisait découvrir un talent caché inimaginable. Avec lui, le Survivant oubliait le poids du monde qui l'accablait, l'absence de ses parents, l'imminence de sa mort. Il savourait juste l'instant présent. Il se sentait juste vivant. Déjà vivace lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient, cette sensation était décuplée lorsqu'il était dans les bras du Serpentard. Elle atteignait des sommets lorsque ses poings ravageurs s'acharnaient en une cascade de caresses sur lui, et lorsque ses lèvres vénéneuses ravalaient leur acide pour déverser une pluie de baisers sur son visage dorénavant apaisé.

Il était pourtant conscient de la bizarrerie de leur situation. Harry détestait Draco. Il le détestait à un tel point qu'il rêvait de le faire taire sous ses lèvres gourmandes, de l'assassiner sous ses caresses ravageuses, de l'anéantir sous sa passion dévorante. Il le détestait tellement que son corps devenait douloureux à force d'appeler celui de sa Némésis. Et il le détestait si fort qu'il appréciait désormais les douces lèvres qui autrefois lui crachaient des insultes à la figure. Il appréciait les tendres mains qui autrefois se serraient en poings pour s'écraser sur son visage. Mais pour se rassurer, Harry se disait que c'était tout. Draco le faisait se sentir toute chose, mais aucun sentiment ne surgissait. Seule la haine restait immuable entre eux : palpable le jour, latente la nuit.

Harry était totalement perdu. Il ne savait même pas s'il entretenait une quelconque relation avec sa Némésis. Etant novice dans ce domaine, il n'aurait pu dire, et ne voulait même pas savoir. Il possédait la haine exclusive de Draco, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Le brun savait qu'ils devraient parler, mais il leur était impossible de s'exprimer civilement l'un envers l'autre. Ils savaient juste s'embrasser, si d'autres sons que celui de leurs gémissements passaient leurs lèvres, cela se révélait être des insultes. La haine restait farouche, et le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne pourrait anéantir cinq ans de rancœur, c'était seulement l'expression charnelle de leur inimitié. Par ailleurs, Harry n'était toujours pas sûr de ne pas découvrir un jour en Draco un Mangemort. Et cette possibilité le gênait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait ainsi jamais accorder sa confiance au Serpentard. Lui faire ce cadeau serait lui présenter sa vie en offrande sur un plateau d'argent. De plus, s'il était conscient que Draco l'agaçait, le mécontentait et l'insupportait, il savait surtout qu'il le détestait. La haine fugace du départ, loin de s'être évaporée au gré des années, s'était alourdie pour faire d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Ils étaient les catalyseurs de leur antipathie réciproque, et chacun se servait en plus de l'autre pour extérioriser la négativité qu'ils accumulaient jour après jour.

Loin dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas que la salle commune se vidait peu à peu. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ron lui souhaita bonne nuit qu'il constata qu'il était seul. Fixant le feu face à lui, il resta immobile de longues minutes, perdu dans les méandres de ses songes, avant de s'ébrouer et de se lever. Finie l'introspection, place à l'action. Discrètement caché sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité, il quitta la Tour Gryffondor et descendit à la serre, là où il était sûr de trouver la cause de son brusque mal de tête.

_Potter, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici ? sourit Draco avec ce même air espiègle qui le caractérisait depuis ces dernières semaines.

_Malfoy, que me vaut le plaisir de tomber _par hasard_ sur toi ? rétorqua Harry en s'approchant, un air de malice dans le regard. Avoue, tu es décidé à me faire chier jusqu'à la mort.

_Ta politesse, Potter. Tu parles comme un charretier, tes mots m'écorchent les oreilles. Je préfère quand tu te fais et que tu gémis. J'entends assez ton agaçante voix la journée.

_Qu'attends-tu, alors ? le défia Harry. Fais-moi taire, la Fouine.

Et, avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Draco obtempéra, embrassant sa Némésis avidement, laissant pour seuls sons les gémissements tant espérés du Gryffondor effleurer ses oreilles en une douce caresse.

**]~[**

_Putain Malfoy, où es-tu ? s'exclama Harry en arrivant en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Draco lui avait fait passé un message le matin même pour lui demander de le rejoindre à cet endroit à minuit pile. Se demandant pourquoi changer d'endroit et ainsi risquer leur couverture, Harry avait toutefois accepté. Il aimait vivre dangereusement. Et l'essentiel était de voir le blond et de goûter à ses lèvres jusqu'à rassasiement. La perspective que les deux ennemis se voient au point de rencontre des amoureux ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était de la prochaine promiscuité du corps bouillant de Draco contre le sien.

_J'ai toujours dit qu'il était dommage que tu pervertisses ta si jolie bouche en proférant de telles insanités.

Surpris, Harry se retourna et vit Draco jouer au funambule sur le rebord du mur, bras écartés, un air concentré sur le visage. Le blond semblait voler dans les airs, emporté par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses habits et décoiffait ses cheveux. Vêtu tout de noir, il n'était qu'une ombre parmi les ombres. Mais la blancheur de sa peau ressortait avec éclat et l'auréolait d'une essence quasi divine. Ne lui manquait plus que les ailes pour parfaire l'image angélique qu'il revêtait à cet instant. Pourtant Harry savait que sous ses cheveux doux se cachaient deux cornes du diable. Les sourcils froncés, le Survivant s'approcha de sa Némésis, gardant toutefois une distance respectable pour ne pas effrayer le Serpentard.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_Non.

Etonné, Harry essaya d'accrocher le regard de Draco, en vain. Exaspéré cette fois, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira. Il fallait toujours que le blond exagère et se donne en spectacle. Comme la fois où, en troisième année, il avait fortement pleurniché après avoir été juste effleuré par Buck, l'hypogriffre de Rubeus Hagrid.

_Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui te prend ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Tu ne sais pas si tu peux me le dire, ou tu ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête ? demanda Harry en commençant à perdre son sang froid.

_Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, souffla Draco en arrêtant de faire les cent pas, dos à Harry, face au vide, les bras écartés pour se tenir à l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

Ainsi posté, Draco ressemblait vraiment à un ange, et Harry en fut troublé. Il paraissait fragile, le Gryffondor comprit alors que quelque chose d'important allait éclater. Perturbé, Harry se demanda quel évènement pouvait arriver. Puis, apeuré, il se dit que rien ne devait chambouler ce qui se passait. Nombreuses furent les occasions où les deux protagonistes auraient pu faire pencher la balance d'un côté plus que l'autre. Mais jamais ils n'avaient saisi ces opportunités. Et Harry ne voulait pas que les choses changent. Trop de modifications avaient déjà eu lieu dans sa vie pour qu'un nouveau grain de sable apparaisse.

Il avait combattu le Lord Noir une fois de plus à la fin de l'année scolaire dans le Ministère lui-même, mettant inconsciemment ses amis en danger, et perdant la seule personne qui lui restait comme famille. Harry avait énormément souffert de la mort de Sirius, et malgré le sourire sur ses lèvres, la blessure ne s'était pas refermée. Jamais elle ne pourrait cicatriser alors que Draco Malfoy la ravivait à chaque occasion de ses mots vénéneux. Pourtant, il était paradoxalement aussi celui qui apaisait les maux de Harry grâce à ses caresses aériennes et ses baisers passionnés. Ainsi, il effaçait la peine et la culpabilité que Harry ressentait avec flamboyance. Mais rares étaient ces moments d'amnistie. Leur haine, indomptable, reprenait rapidement du terrain et écrasait tout autre sentiment humain entre eux.

A chaque vacance, leur colère atteignait son paroxysme car impossible à déverser. Leur catalyseur étant loin, ils devaient prendre sur eux et ronger leur frein. Heureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivaient au point de non retour, l'échéance tombait et ils se retrouvaient avec haine et passion. Le plus dur fut pendant les vacances d'été. Deux mois sans se voir leur paraissaient une aubaine tombée du ciel, mais en pratique, ce fut un vrai calvaire. Harry devait supporter les Dursley et se taire afin de ne pas subir de remontrances. Il s'enfonçait alors dans un mutisme maladif, rehaussé par la douleur de la perte de son parrain. Draco quant à lui devait jouer son rôle à la perfection et garder son royal calme dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. La pression qu'il ressentait par ailleurs concernant le Maître devenait encore plus vive lorsqu'il était au Manoir. N'en tenant plus, ils s'étaient arrangés un rendez-vous dans un endroit isolé de Londres, bien caché aux yeux des Moldus, et tenu encore plus secret pour les Sorciers. Là, ils s'étaient retrouvés, et s'était offerts avec fougue l'un à l'autre. Leur dépendance ne put que s'accroître suite à cet épisode, mais leur haine était apaisée, ainsi que leur désir bestial.

Le Gryffondor ne savait toujours pas si sa Némésis s'apprêtait à le trahir ou s'il serait lâche et faible jusqu'au bout. Ce doute toutefois ne le rongeait plus aussi profondément qu'avant : l'essentiel était que Draco reste près de lui, paré à répondre à tous ses besoins. De ce fait, la sixième année se révélait mensongère et trouble, pourtant ils continuaient d'avancer. L'étau se refermait autour d'eux, ils subissaient tout deux des pressions de toutes parts et se voyaient assaillis de tous les côtés. Les Malfoy poussaient Draco à prêter serment à un Maître qu'il jugeait indigne, perfide et détestable, et il redoublait vaillamment d'effort pour repousser toutes les offres. Dumbledore poussait de son côté Harry à plus de concentration, plus de vigilance, plus de sûreté afin d'être prêt lorsque la Bataille Finale s'engagera. Lui parlant à mi-mots, il jouait sensiblement avec les nerfs de l'Elu sans s'en rendre compte, partagé entre deux eaux. Tout lui débiter d'un coup risquait de déconcentrer Harry et de lui faire commettre des actes irréversibles, mais ne rien lui dire pouvait être pire. Seule la haine permettait aux deux ennemis de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Car seule la haine restait immuable. Alors ils s'y accrochaient comme à un radeau, priant Merlin pour que cela ne change pas.

C'est pourquoi la tempête faisait rage en Harry. Si Draco changeait leur étrange relation, si, pire, il y mettait fin, Harry se noierait. Il se laisserait dériver dans les eaux troubles et perdrait face à l'obscurité, décevant ainsi le monde entier. La pression sur ses épaules était trop grande, et il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait de plus en plus besoin de Draco pour surmonter tout cela – de Draco et de sa haine. Alors, furieux face à cette révélation, il s'ébroua et éleva la voix.

_Descends de là immédiatement, Malfoy ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

_Me donnerais-tu des ordres, Potter ?

_Je vais surtout te donner la raclée de ta vie ! s'énerva Harry.

_Oh, voyons. En six années de fréquentation, je pensais avoir déjà reçu cette fameuse « raclée », comme tu dis.

_Mais à quoi tu joues ?

_Franchement ? Je ne joue pas, Potter, répondit-il en perdant son air hautain pour le troquer contre un abattement total. Je ne joue plus, et c'est ça le problème.

Draco se retourna alors et lâcha le rebord de la fenêtre, se maintenant en équilibre sur ses pieds. Il aurait suffit d'une brusque bourrasque de vent pour le faire basculer dans le vide, et Harry en était plus que conscient. Pourtant il ne pouvait détourner le regard des orbes magnétiques de sa Némésis. Rompre le contact lui semblait à cet instant au dessus de ses forces. Il se dit alors que peu importe la distance qu'il instaurait malheureusement entre ses meilleurs amis, peu importe la perte assassine de Sirius, peu importe la peur viscérale du Monde Sorcier, tant que ses yeux étaient accrochés à ceux de Draco, il pourrait survivre à tout. Qu'importe les tempêtes qui faisaient rage autour de lui, Draco était son roc.

_C'est la fin, Potter, murmura Draco, arrachant Harry à ses pensées. La seule fin possible car plausible.

_La fin de quoi ?

_La fin de nous.

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Si les mots de Draco avaient été physiques, voilà l'aspect qu'ils auraient revêtu. Le souffle coupé, Harry fixa sa Némésis, perdu, et toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui se mit à bouillir.

_Lorsque j'aurais parlé, je sauterai, reprit le blond. Parce que tu me connais, je suis lâche. Alors même si te fréquenter m'a rendu un peu plus téméraire, je ne saurai l'être assez pour ça. Une fois découvert, je ne pourrai plus supporter le dégoût infini que je t'inspirerai. Je peux encaisser tes coups et tes insultes, cela prouve que tu me vois, mais pas ta réaction face à… ça. Je deviendrai dès lors invisible à tes yeux, et ce serait pire que tout…

_Tu veux sauter ? cracha le Survivant avec hargne, le visage fermé. Alors saute, qu'attends-tu ? Tu crois que moi, chaque jour qui passe, je ne crains pas ton dégoût et ton rejet ? Tu crois que je sauterai pour si peu ? Tu n'es qu'une mauviette, Malfoy. Sache que si tu tombais, c'est parce que je t'aurais poussé, et non parce que tu l'auras voulu. J'ai ta vie au creux de ma main, tout comme tu as la mienne. Je t'interdis de me laisser seul et de chambouler les évènements. Les choses sont déjà assez difficiles en ce moment. Nous sommes entourés par l'incertitude, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : toi et moi, on est liés par la haine, pour toujours. Ne l'oublie jamais, ajouta-t-il, les traits vrillés par la colère, le regard toujours perdu dans les perles de Draco. Alors si tu oses sauter ce soir, souviens-toi que je te rattraperai et que je te torturerai lentement, longuement, pour te faire regretter ce choix, pour te faire culpabiliser d'avoir voulu m'abandonner. Et tu me supplieras de t'achever, mais je ne cèderai pas. Parce que je te haine, Malfoy. Je te haine si fort, qu'il m'est impossible de te laisser sauter. Je te haine tellement, que si tu sautes, je te suivrai.

Le souffle court suite à sa tirade, Harry avait perdu ses moyens et laisser exploser sa rage et son injustice. Draco était le seul à le faire sortir de ses gonds de cette manière, et il refusait de perdre cet élément perturbateur qui s'était greffé à sa vie six ans plus tôt, suite au refus d'une simple poignée de mains. Il refusait de perdre son souffle de vie. Alors, la poitrine soulevée par la colère, Harry attendait. Il pensait être le seul à avoir été envahi par cette haine étrange qui avait lieu entre eux, mais Draco lui avait prouvé le contraire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à répondre à sa haine désormais. Et c'était ce que craignait Harry, malgré son air déterminé, malgré son apparence calme, malgré les intentions premières de Draco.

Ce dernier resta un long moment à le fixer, impassible. Pourtant la débâcle en lui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, ennemi numéro un du Maître, sa Némésis attitrée, le détestait plus que tout au monde et venait de le lui crier. Lentement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Loin de ses rictus et grimaces habituelles, c'était une réelle expression de joie, où pointait également un soupçon de soulagement. Et à cette vue, le cœur haineux de Harry se réchauffa.

_Tu sais que tu es le plus Poufsouffle de nous deux, Potter ?

_La ferme, et rappelle-moi qui était prêt à sauter ?

_La ferme, sourit Draco un peu plus en se laissant tomber au sol avec grâce.

Puis, d'une démarche féline, le blond s'approcha du brun et posa sa main pâle sur la peau légèrement hâlée et rêche de son homologue. Il se colla ensuite à Harry et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille « je te le promets », scellant ainsi le serment de ne jamais l'abandonner.

**]~[**

_Tu n'y arriveras jamais, Malfoy. Tu as beau être une _fouine_, tu n'as pas le cran nécessaire.

Les poings fermés rageusement, le regard lançant des éclairs meurtriers, Draco se retint de sauter sur sa Némésis pour lui faire ravaler sa nuisible langue de vipère. Blessé, il ressentit une pointe de déception à l'entente des paroles de Harry qu'il s'empressa de chasser d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Il allait montrer de quoi il était capable au Survivant, et ainsi il soutirera le respect logiquement dû par la force. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

C'était comme si les rôles s'étaient brusquement inversés. Draco, présomptueux Serpentard, revêtait la fougue des lions, tandis que Harry, fidèle Gryffondor, endossait la perfidie des serpents. Et à cet instant, l'Elu avait décidé de cracher son venin sur son ennemi. Se parant jusqu'au bout de la mesquinerie de sa Maison rivale, Harry préférait tirer plus bas que terre le blond malgré le sérieux de la situation. Il traînait beaucoup trop avec Draco, dans la mesure où il avait réussi à lui voler son don de médisance et parvenait dès lors à rabaisser les gens rien qu'avec ses paroles. Le Serpentard comprit enfin quel effet cela faisait de se sentir humilié de la sorte.

Haineux, il fit un pas dans la direction du Survivant qui haussa un sourcil sarcastique – une des autres mimiques de Draco prises contre son gré. Harry avait récolté toutes les attitudes qu'il avait mis tant d'années à peaufiner, faisant d'elles sa marque de fabrique dont il s'enorgueillissait à chaque occasion. Et Draco, pauvre de lui, héritait de la passion et de l'impétuosité de sa Némésis. Autrement dit, le brun s'élevait tandis que le blond s'enlisait avec des préceptes honteux et honnis par des générations et des générations de Malfoy. Face à face dans la salle des trophées, les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard, mettant leur colère dans leurs yeux plutôt que dans leurs poings. Le silence de la pièce alourdissait l'atmosphère d'une tension malveillante, rendant l'air électrique et étouffant.

Draco avait une fois de plus donné rendez-vous à Harry pour lui annoncer une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Mais au lieu de recevoir la réaction qu'il attendait – à savoir de la colère, des cris, du désaccord, des coups –, il n'eut que du dédain. Et cela le désillusionna bien plus qu'autre chose – malgré leur _pernicieuse_ haine. Il était trop tard désormais pour prétendre jouer sans se brûler. Ses ailes s'étaient embrasées, il était tombé dans le piège, et au lieu de se battre pour s'en extraire, il luttait pour s'y enfoncer encore plus. Pourtant, sa haine restait intacte, et à cet instant, elle le rendait plus vivant que jamais.

_Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne me connais pas, cracha acerbement Draco en essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

Il ne devait montrer son trouble sous aucun prétexte. Un Malfoy restait imperturbable dans n'importe quelle situation – même si se faire humilier était rare. Harry serait trop content de voir ses défenses s'abaisser jusqu'à exploser, délivrant ainsi le vrai Draco de sa prison imposée par son éducation. Le Gryffondor l'avait déjà aperçu, mais ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. A chaque fois, Draco fuyait au lieu de le laisser échapper. Comme lorsque Maugrey Fol Œil l'avait métamorphosé en fouine devant la majorité de l'école en quatrième année, lui valant le surnom que Harry employait dès lors sans aucune parcimonie.

_Oh si, Malfoy. Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le croies. Et je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me montrer à quel point tu me détestes.

_C'est ce que tu penses ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potty.

_Nierais-tu les faits ?

_Totalement.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit. Il savait que Draco réagirait de la sorte, il aurait même pu prédire les paroles qu'il prononcerait. En se rapprochant de sa Némésis, il avait appris à le connaître et le comprendre. Ainsi il pouvait prévoir ses réactions et analyser son comportement avec justesse. Draco était trop fier pour avouer ses réelles motivations. Il préférait se cacher derrière ce masque hautain de mépris et de désintérêt. Harry n'avait même pas besoin d'écouter la suite pour savoir qu'il allait lui dire qu'il agissait par regain de conscience, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un simple spectateur de cette horrible guerre, parce qu'il voulait apposer sa pierre à l'édifice, et surtout parce qu'un Malfoy n'avait pas de maître : il choisissait lui-même son propre camp. Et Draco avait décidé de devenir Mangemort, afin d'aider le Monde Sorcier en déroute. Mais Harry le savait : tant de magnanimité cachait un enjeu égoïste.

_On ne refuse pas Draco Malfoy dans ses rangs. Je sais ce que je fais. Je connais les risques encourus. Ma décision est prise. Si tu dois mourir, Potty, ce sera de ma main, et de ma main seule, ajouta Draco avec sérieux, le regard fixé dans la jungle de son vis-à-vis.

Ebranlé par les paroles dures de son ennemi, Harry chercha l'étincelle dans le regard de Draco qui lui traduirait la vérité latente de ses mots. Et, lorsqu'il la trouva, tapie au creux des orbes métalliques, son cœur se serra de cette haine caractéristique qui les liait si fort. Il comprit tous les non-dits que sous-entendait cette phrase et se rendit compte que le blond renouvelait avec verse sa promesse maudite.

_Si le jour fatidique, je te croise...

_Alors nous nous affronterons, compléta le Serpentard avec résolution, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du brun.

_Et nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé il y a six ans de cela.

_Dans la haine, ajouta Draco avec passion.

_Dans la haine, répéta Harry avec douceur.

**]~[**

Des cris, des éclairs, des morts. Poudlard. Fin de la septième année. La Bataille Finale.

Après avoir vaincu Voldemort une première fois seize ans plus tôt, Harry Potter devait réitérer l'exploit et prouver au Monde Sorcier qu'il avait eu raison de mettre toute sa foi en lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse être une épreuve si difficile. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la douleur puisse être si intense. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Merlin puisse être si injuste avec les bons de ce monde. Autour de lui ses professeurs, ses camarades de classe et ses amis tombaient les uns après les autres, arrachant une partie de son cœur, meurtrissant une partie de son âme. La colère, la tristesse, la douleur, la détermination et la culpabilité se mélangeaient avec fureur dans sa tête, l'enivrant d'un tourbillon de force qui affermissait sa prise sur sa baguette. Férocement, Harry jetait sorts sur sorts, des éclairs rouges jaillissant de sa baguette magique pour atteindre les Mangemorts qu'il prenait ardemment pour cible. Cette guerre impersonnelle dans laquelle il avait été entraîné contre son gré dix sept ans auparavant prenait des proportions impressionnantes dans le cœur du Survivant qui, à chaque cri brusquement tu, en faisait une affaire privée. Mû par cette vengeance latente qu'il avait toujours révoqué, Harry voulait rendre justice à ses parents, à son parrain, à ses amis, à tous ces gens tombés pour lui, morts par sa faute. Alors il combattait avec hargne, pour les siens.

A quelques pas de lui, Hermione slalomait entre les corps, sombre tâche brune, à la recherche des blessés à ramener à l'infirmerie, protégeant ses arrières avec rage et concentration. La peur qui affluait en elle était repoussée par l'urgence de la situation. Au cœur du combat, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'humanité. Seules deux échappatoires étaient possibles : soit on survivait, soit on mourait. Pourtant, la jeune femme était contre cette étroitesse d'options. C'est pourquoi, vive et hardie, elle optait pour une troisième alternative, à mi-chemin entre les deux précédentes. Elle souhaitait offrir une deuxième chance à ces âmes esseulées lumineuses, bien trop près des portes de la Mort. Et elle refusait avec obstination de laisser la Faucheuse enlever ses amis et ses proches. Car telle était sa plus grande peur. Toutefois, les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmaient comme par magie dès qu'elle apercevait la touffe rousse de Ron ou croisait le regard émeraude de Harry. Ses meilleurs amis étaient toujours debout, et c'était ce qui lui donnait la force de continuer. Tant que Harry et Ron resteraient une source sûre d'espoir, elle savait qu'elle pouvait encaisser les coups et supporter les chocs. Hermione ne savait pourtant pas avec précision le nombre de membres de l'Ordre tombé, et heureusement sinon elle se serait effondrée, foudroyée par la douleur. Elle savait par contre que ses amis étaient blessés, à terre, et qu'ils avaient rapidement besoin d'elle. Elle se focalisa alors sur cette optique pour ne pas sombrer.

Lorsque, essoufflée, elle s'agenouilla auprès de Remus Lupin pour l'aider, ce fut le coup de trop. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les yeux du loup garou étaient fixés sur l'éternité, elle ne put empêcher les larmes d'embuer son regard et un élan de fureur s'empara d'elle. La limite de son cœur venait d'être rompue. Après Neville Longdubat, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Colin Crivey, chaque corps qu'elle rencontrait lui lacérait l'âme. Inconsciente, elle jetait sa rage et sa douleur dans la bataille. Mais heureusement, son ange gardien veillait sur elle. Surgissant de nulle part, Ron la protégeait, laissant sa bien aimée extérioriser sa tristesse avec efficacité, larguant ainsi un peu du leste qui plombait son propre cœur. Lui aussi était anéanti par toute cette horreur. Lui aussi était furieux contre toute cette injustice. Et lui aussi ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : tomber à genoux et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur la dépouille de son frère. Plus rien ne pourrait être pareil désormais. Sa famille et lui-même ne seront plus jamais les mêmes après ce drame. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, pas maintenant, pas alors que son futur risquait sa vie devant ses yeux. Avec un cri inhumain, il para un sort et lança un Protego à Hermione, souhaitant préserver son avenir et refluer les larmes de son passé perdu. Il s'était promis de toujours être là pour la jeune femme, et il ne briserait ce serment pour rien au monde. C'est pourquoi, après un duel moralement épuisant contre Amycus Carrow, il avait fondu la foule dense pour rejoindre Hermione et être à ses côtés.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, Harry constata avec soulagement que ses meilleurs amis étaient toujours sains et saufs, inconscient toutefois du déchaînement de sentiments en eux. Se faufilant alors avec agilité entre les combats acharnés, il cherchait de son regard perçant la blondeur étincelante de sa Némésis. Draco ne devait pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas de la main d'un autre que lui. Harry ne laisserait personne approcher le Serpentard. Il savait que Draco saurait se faire discret tout en brillant pour s'octroyer la gloire d'actions ravies à d'autres Mangemorts décédés. Ainsi il se protégeait des sorts de l'Ordre, et du courroux de ses condisciples. Harry se sermonna toutefois pour son irresponsabilité. Il aurait dû prévenir Arthur Weasley du double jeu de Draco. Il aurait dû rompre sa promesse et dévoiler sa Némésis. Il aurait dû lui assurer la vie, mais il savait que c'était une chose impossible. Malgré son statut d'Elu, Harry n'avait pas de voix dans cette guerre. Entendu des murs seuls, il avait juste assisté aux préparations, trop jeune et naïf pour y participer. Il avait réussi à passer les informations remises par Draco par le biais de Remus qui était la seule oreille disponible et bienveillante, mais tout le monde le prenait pour un gamin effrayé et rompu par le poids d'une prophétie éreintante. Il savait, de plus, que personne ne l'aurait cru. Draco Malfoy, Mangemort officiel, ne pouvait être un espion officieux pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était contre nature. Pourtant, s'ils savaient…

De son côté, méconnaissait des tensions de l'Ordre, Draco avait vaillamment rempli son rôle en transmettant à sa Némésis de nombreuses informations plus ou moins vitales pour assurer la victoire de la Lumière. Il avait par ailleurs permis l'avortement de nombreuses attaques, protégeant ainsi des dizaines de personnes. Ce fut pour lui l'occasion de connaître à quel point le Bien pouvait être grisant, lui qui avait si longtemps oscillé entre les deux constances célestes. Il avait usé du statut de fils du bras droit du Lord pour se voir offrir l'accès à d'importantes révélations dont il s'était ensuite empressé de faire part au Héros.

Secrètement fier du courage de sa Némésis, malgré ses paroles crues le soir où le blond lui avait annoncé ses intentions, Harry avait su qu'il était capable d'une telle chose. Il menait ses missions parfaitement à bien du temps de Poudlard, lorsqu'il fallait dénoncer le Survivant et ses amis de leurs méfaits les plus minimes. Il l'avait compris dès la première année, lorsque, au lieu de se montrer au duel de sorciers, il avait averti Rusard qui s'était hâté de débarquer, manquant de peu le Gryffondor. Pourtant il refusait de montrer cette étincelle d'admiration au principal concerné. Lui aussi avait cet ego qui lui disait que Draco n'oublierait jamais ses émotions. Plutôt que de se faire charrier pendant longtemps suite à cela, Harry faisait son possible pour le cacher. Sauf que son visage était un libre ouvert, et ce, encore plus pour un certain Serpentard. Toutefois, Draco avait à son tour tu sa découverte, car lui aussi dissimulait quelque chose à sa Némésis. Quelque chose de bien plus grave.

Suspicieux au maximum, Voldemort accordait peu de crédit à la fiabilité de ses hommes, c'est pourquoi, afin de s'assurer de leur soumission absolue, il usait d'un procédé machiavélique et inhumain. Draco se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce soir de mai lugubre où, pour la première fois en dix sept ans, il avait vu sa mère pleurer. Le jeune homme en avait été blessé jusqu'à l'âme. Parfois, il sentait encore son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il repensait à cette vision qui dévasta quelque chose en lui et réveilla son esprit vindicatif. La torture que le Maître infligeait à Narcissa Malfoy, au lieu de faire ployer l'échine du jeune homme jusqu'au sol avait eu l'effet contraire. Le blond s'était juré de venger sa mère et avait mis encore plus d'ardeur dans sa tâche qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Mais ce soir, à la lueur des étoiles baignées de lumière rouge et vert, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se dévoiler. Sa mère était retenue au Manoir, là où le Lord Noir avait élu domicile, soumise à un sort mortel relié à Voldemort, à l'instar de tous les proches de Mangemort. Ainsi, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à subir une quelconque blessure, tous la ressentiraient. Et si, par malheur, il mourrait face au Garçon-Qui-N'était-Rien, tous mourraient à leur tour, affûtant ainsi l'esprit de vengeance des Mangemorts qui pourchasseraient Harry Potter jusqu'à son trépas. C'est pourquoi, de peur que Harry tente une action désespérée pour empêcher cet état des faits, Draco s'était tu, préférant régler cette affaire personnellement. Il avait préalablement veillé à faire ses adieux à sa mère, convaincu de la victoire de sa Némésis.

Alors, le masque de Mangemort à terre, il criait sa proclamation en tant que sbire du Lord et digne successeur de son père, et feintait d'attaquer les membres de l'Ordre alors que ses sorts n'atteignaient que ses condisciples. Le visage découvert, il savait qu'ainsi Harry le remarquerait et viendrait à lui. Et tandis qu'il se battait contre Fleur Delacour, c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Les deux ennemis devaient feinter une dernière fois pour satisfaire la foule en sang. Ils voulaient s'affronter une dernière fois avant de cesser cette macabre représentation. Il fallait que Draco lui parle une dernière fois, au cas où leurs promesses de mort ne seraient pas tenues. Alors, comme s'il l'avait entendu, le Survivant apparut et remplaça Fleur qui partit affronter Peter Pettigrow. Face à face, Harry et Draco, baguette levée en un simulacre de combat, se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

_Il arrive.

_Je sais, répondit Harry. Je le sens.

_On se tuera une autre fois, fit Draco avec malice.

_Le plus tard possible, avec grand plaisir, sourit Harry.

Puis, sans qu'il puisse se retenir, Draco craqua et prononça ces mots latents entre eux et pourtant aveuglants dans son esprit. Ces mots qu'un autre que Harry aurait mal interprété. Ces mots qui l'obligeaient à tenir pour qu'ils puissent accomplir leurs promesses.

_Fais attention.

_Promis, murmura Harry avec douceur.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, et il aurait été superflu que des mots les lient alors que leurs regards se parlaient avec autant de sincérité. Puis, comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre, ils engagèrent le combat, mettant plus d'ardeur dans la feinte que dans l'attaque. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un puissant courant d'air froid envahit le château qu'ils cessèrent leur mascarade. C'était fini. Voldemort était là. Alors, profitant de la confusion ambiante, Draco poussa son ardeur jusqu'au bout et serra rapidement la main de sa Némésis avant de disparaître. Rempli de courage face à ce contact, Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et partit à la rencontre du Lord.

Il vaincrait, pour le peuple, pour ses amis, pour Draco. Il survivrait, pour ses amis, pour Draco. Il se le promit, pour Draco.

Les sorciers s'effaçaient sur son passage, lui créant une haie d'honneur involontaire, se minimisant à l'état de poussières pour laisser les deux rocs antagonistes de ce monde prévaloir sur le reste. Tout devint futile face à la grandeur de cet évènement tant attendu. Les yeux rivés sur l'Elu, les sorciers avaient cessé tout combat le temps de voir l'Ombre et la Lumière se retrouver. Ils retenaient leur souffle, tremblants d'appréhension ou d'impatience. La destinée du Monde Sorcier se scellait ce soir de juin, à la lueur du ciel étoilé, obscurci par l'étau de Magie Noire aux prises avec la Magie Blanche. Soit la peur et la mort régneraient sans partage sur leur âme, soit la liberté et l'espoir gouverneraient en osmose leur cœur. Les dés se lançaient.

Draco, en toute discrétion, relança les hostilités afin d'alléger le poids de responsabilité qui faisait ployer les épaules de sa Némésis. Il savait que Harry voulait agir seul, sans que ses faits et gestes soient épiés. A la moindre erreur de sa part, les ondes de crainte, de mécontentement et d'horreur des sorciers l'envahiraient et le ravageraient. Il devait rester concentré, et pour cela, l'attention devait être détournée de son combat mortel et décisif. L'ancien Serpentard lança donc un sort à Greyback, le mettant ainsi hors d'état de nuire, et permettant à MacGonagall de s'échapper et d'affronter sans souffler Bellatrix Lestrange. Les combats reprirent, mais ils eurent lieu au ralenti pour les principaux protagonistes, tel que le voulait Harry, contrairement au Lord Noir. Ce dernier rêvait depuis toujours d'être le centre d'attention du monde entier. Il y était parvenu à force de malveillance et de terreur, mais se voir retirer la gloire de l'ensorcellement au moment fatidique le plus important de son règne l'irritait au plus haut point. Ses yeux rougis par le sang trop souvent versé de ses victimes, il darda un regard impérial sur sa prochaine et ultime cible. Puis, un rictus sadique aux lèvres, Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, prit la parole.

_Harry Potter, nous voici de nouveau face à face.

_Exact, et cette fois-ci sera la dernière. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, n'est ce pas, Tom ? L'un de nous mourra ce soir.

_J'espère alors pour toi que tu es prêt, Harry. Car ce sera toi.

_Oh oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis parfaitement prêt.

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Voldemort voyait déjà la victoire se profiler devant lui, l'auréolant de gloire et de la toute puissance suprême. Qu'importe si la foule ratait cet évènement spectaculaire, il sera gravé à même l'air ambiant, avivant ainsi le souvenir de ce triomphe pour chacun à chaque inspiration. Ceux qui ne supporteraient pas cette scène n'auraient d'autre choix que de s'ôter la vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres verrait de ce fait qui étaient les fidèles des traîtres, et ce, sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre geste.

_Je suis prêt à mourir pour vous anéantir, ajouta Harry, brisant le rêve éveillé de l'homme à demi-mort devant lui.

_Quoi ? s'exclama Voldemort en perdant son sourire. Si _tu_ meurs, je vis, siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Non, Tom. Si je meurs, _eux_ vivent, répliqua Harry avec un large mouvement de bras englobant les membres de l'Ordre encore debout.

_Tu divagues, mon ami, susurra le Lord.

_Croyez-vous cela ? Ma mère est morte pour moi, me sauvant de votre sort. Je suis prêt à mourir pour eux, je les protège donc de vos maléfices. Vous n'avez jamais compris le pouvoir le l'Amour, Tom, et c'est ce qui vous tuera.

_Foutaises ! rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Amour n'existe pas, et je vais te le prouver.

Puis, avec un regard démentiel et un rictus machiavélique, Voldemort leva sa baguette et engagea le combat sans un mot de plus. Concentré sur sa cible, il lança un Avada Kedavra au Survivant-Qui-N'avait-Pas-Lieu-D'être tandis que ce dernier répliquait d'un puissant Expelliarmus. Les deux faisceaux de lumière, le rouge et le vert, jaillirent avec fougue des baguettes de leurs propriétaires, serpentant avec nargue sous les yeux ébahis du reste des personnes présentes. Et lorsque leurs sorts se rencontrèrent, une aveuglante lumière dorée illumina la salle, forçant les sorciers à détourner le regard de la scène les hypnotisant. Les secondes s'allongèrent, et dès que la minute s'écoula, le noir réinvestit les lieux, englobant la pièce d'un silence recueilli. Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau poser les yeux sur le centre de la salle, ce qu'ils virent glaça toute émotion en eux, autant du côté de l'Ordre que du côté des Mangemorts.

Les yeux autrefois sanguins désormais éteints sur une dernière note de stupeur, le corps de Voldemort, desséché et commençant déjà à s'effriter, aurait dû faire imploser la joie et le soulagement des membres de l'Ordre et l'horreur et la fuite des Mangemorts. Mais la vue de Harry Potter, gisant aux côtés de Celui-Qui-N'est-Plus, immobilisa tout élan. Le Survivant semblait n'avoir pas résisté une nouvelle fois aux assauts du Mal, figé dorénavant dans l'immobilité du Néant.

**]~[**

La blancheur des murs. L'odeur nauséabonde des potions. Le toucher rêche des draps. L'atmosphère morbide des lieux. Les gémissements de douleur des hommes. Harry Potter ouvrit douloureusement un œil et fut rapidement aveuglé par l'éblouissante lumière de la Vie. Pourtant le trouble de sa vision ne lui permit pas de ne pas comprendre qu'il se trouvait à Ste Mangouste, et encore moins pourquoi. Affluant en masse, ses souvenirs des derniers jours le heurtèrent de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle, lui stoppant le cœur. La douleur réapparut avec fulgurance, l'assaillant sous des vagues de souffrance, le meurtrissant avec les houles de la tristesse et l'ensevelissant sous des torrents d'injustice. La colère de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu était pour le moment muselée par un deuil ineffable et impossible. Suffoquant sous le chagrin qui l'irradiait, il sentit doucement une main lui attraper les doigts et les serrer avec tendresse. Une bouffée insensée d'espoir l'envahit alors, et il tourna la tête vers la droite. Mais lorsqu'il discerna une chevelure brune hirsute à la place d'une blondeur extrême et impeccable, son cœur défaillit. Lorsqu'il croisa un regard chocolaté au lieu de l'anthracite de ses rêves, son âme se déchira. Ce n'était pas Draco. Attristée par la désillusion de son meilleur ami, Hermione lui caressa les phalanges avec douceur, ne sachant que faire pour refluer le malheur qui entraînait Harry dans les abysses de l'obscurité. Alors elle se tut, optant pour cette option le temps que le jeune homme dompte ses émotions tortueuses.

Harry Potter s'était réveillé après quatre jours d'un coma incompréhensible et incertain aux yeux des autres. Mais Hermione, grâce à son attention des détails et sa perception infaillible, avait compris. Les évènements des derniers mois, et par petit bout des années précédentes, lui étaient apparus avec une clairvoyance cinglante. Il y a trois mois de cela, Harry Potter, porté par une impérieuse prophétie, avait terrassé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais exténué par de trop nombreux combats exhaustifs, il avait été plongé dans un coma inévitable qui endeuilla un peu plus la totalité du Monde Sorcier. Lorsqu'il avait fini par en sortir, reposé et sans séquelle aucune, l'annonce de la mort de sa Némésis l'avait entraîné dans une folie dévastatrice. Parce que Draco Malfoy avait succombé à la soif de vengeance du peuple.

Hermione avait scrupuleusement suivi le procès de son ancien camarade de classe, émettant préalablement des doutes quant à sa culpabilité. Mais elle s'était tue, car l'ancien Serpentard était resté de marbre. Il n'avait pas démenti un seul chef d'accusation, portant la culpabilité parfois erronée des fautes qu'on lui imputait. Depuis que les Aurors l'avaient attrapé le soir de la Bataille Finale, il était amorphe et sans vie. Il semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Son sort lui était inintéressant. Plus rien ne lui importait depuis que sa mère avait été retrouvée morte quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais personne ne connaissait la véritable raison de son apathie. Personne ne se doutait de sa relation sacrée avec le Héros. Personne n'était au courant de l'étrange haine qui les avait étreint un soir de novembre pour ne plus jamais les relâcher. Alors, lorsque le Ministre de la Magie avait fait passer une annonce comme quoi Harry Potter n'était plus, Draco y avait cru. Il avait vu son monde s'effondrer en un amas de cœur brisé et une pluie de larmes sanglantes. Il avait senti son âme s'émietter en milliers de morceaux et s'éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde. Il avait connu la peine ignoble qui avait submergé le Monde Sorcier en deux fois pire, avec l'impassibilité de son masque et le silence de son éducation. Il avait vécu l'horreur de la situation de l'intérieur, avec la sensation de l'anéantissement de son être. Il avait assisté aux cris de douleur des autres alors que lui n'était que mutisme. Et il avait été incapable de jouer son rôle. Il ne pouvait plus feinter cette haine terne et morne du début de leur adolescence qui l'aurait fait sourire de satisfaction suite au décès de son ennemi. Il pouvait juste se tenir immobile dans sa cellule à Azkaban, à attendre un jugement qu'il savait d'avance exemplaire, les yeux secs comme le plus aride des déserts, le cœur vide comme le plus immense des trous noirs. Il pouvait juste croire les Mots du Ministre de la Magie – il avait vu le corps inconscient de Harry. Il ne pouvait imaginer le mensonge éhonté qu'ils tissaient. Il ne pouvait percevoir le rideau qu'Amos Diggory tirait pour cacher la vérité. Draco ne pouvait pas savoir que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour protéger Harry des Mangemorts encore en liberté.

Anéanti, le cœur arraché, l'âme détruite, il n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre. Il savait que cela aurait été inutile. Il n'avait plus de raisons de se battre, plus personne à rejoindre une fois la liberté retrouvée, plus d'étoiles à rallumer, plus d'espace à conquérir, plus de bonheur à savourer. Tout aurait été vain. Parce que s'il avait tenté d'expliquer qu'il avait été espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, personne ne l'aurait cru. Seul Harry était au courant. Et Harry l'avait abandonné. Lui qui lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le laisser seul l'avait trahi. Il était parti, délaissant Draco pour toujours, l'oubliant dans l'horreur putréfiant de la douleur et du chagrin. Alors, lorsque la sentence tomba, le blond garda son calme effrayant. Lorsque les Détraqueurs arrivèrent, il ne cilla pas. Et lorsqu'ils l'enlacèrent de leur étreinte mortelle, il sourit. Parce qu'il était persuadé de retrouver sa Némésis. Mais le monde l'avait fourvoyé car maintenant c'était Harry qui se sentait trahi, abandonné et ravagé.

Tout aurait pu être différent si seulement le Survivant avait parlé à Arthur Weasley, si Draco avait publiquement retourné sa veste lors de la Bataille Finale, s'ils avaient dompté cette folie qui embrasait le peuple à la vue sacrée de leur haine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, mû par la colère, Harry blâmait cette injuste justice qui avait condamné le Serpentard pourtant héroïque à la mort. Et cette douleur vive, combinée à celle que lui causait la perte de ses amis l'enlisait dans la folie la plus pure, annihilant tout espoir de rédemption. Lentement, Hermione tenta de le réconforter, blessée de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état de déchéance, coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver Draco – et par la même Harry.

_Je sais tout, Harry. Je suis désolée. Je suis sincèrement désolée…

Et ses mots n'en étaient que plus véridiques alors que des Aurors attendaient derrière la porte pour emmener Harry à Azkaban. Grâce au statut du Sauveur de l'Humanité du jeune homme, Amos Digorry était parvenu à lui éviter le baiser de la mort. Malheureusement, il se devait de lui faire payer ses actes. Le Héros ne pouvait rester impuni. Il fallait montrer l'exemple. Avec un crime aussi sanglant et dévastateur, il ne pouvait y avoir d'amnistie, même pour Celui-Qui-Les-Avait-Sauvé. Alors, malgré les circonstances atténuantes qu'on aurait pu lui imputer, Harry devait purger sa peine.

_Ron et moi serons toujours là pour toi, Harry, je te le promets. Nous t'aiderons à traverser toute cette horreur et à remonter la pente. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais tu y arriveras.

_Non, tu ne sais pas, souffla-t-il en dégageant brusquement sa main. Tu n'as pas perdu ta raison de vivre.

Surprise, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il venait de prendre une décision, et il s'y tiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Dorénavant il n'avait plus rien à perdre. La prophétie accomplie, son but sur Terre s'était achevé, soldé par un succès écrasant. Draco parti, son étincelle de vie s'était éteinte, ravie par ceux qu'il avait si durement sauvé. Tout lui semblait fade depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de sa Némésis. Il pouvait bien trop aisément imaginer la scène de son exécution, et se dire que les Détraqueurs avaient posé le trou de leur bouche sur le satin des lèvres de Draco le tuait. Alors mieux valait mettre fin à cette mascarade. Ses amis le regretteraient mais ils s'en remettraient. Ils étaient ensembles après tout. Alors que lui était seul, terriblement seul. Peu à peu le froid de l'isolement engourdissait ses membres et gelait son cœur autrefois enhardi par la haine. Mais cette dernière l'avait quitté. Douloureusement, il leva donc les yeux vers sa meilleure amie et la fixa sans ciller.

_Si tu veux m'aider, Hermione, abrège mes souffrances.

_Qu… quoi ?

_Tue-moi, assena-t-il sans émotions.

_Je… je ne peux pas, bafouilla la jeune femme, hébétée.

_Je suis déjà mort, Hermione. Ils m'ont arraché Malfoy, ils m'ont condamné à la perdition, il ne me reste plus rien.

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de Hermione se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était comme si Harry venait de lui dire que Ron et elle ne représentaient rien pour lui. Blessée, elle tourna la tête pour l'empêcher de voir la tristesse envahir ses traits déjà ravagés.

_Demande-moi tout, Harry sauf ça.

Silencieux, le brun ne répondit pas. Il connaissait déjà la réponse de la jeune femme mais il avait quand même tenté. Il poussa un léger soupir et se détourna de la brune. Cette dernière, choquée, l'observa de biais, de peur d'intercepter une nouvelle fois le regard résolu du Survivant-Qui-Se-Laissait-Dépérir. Voir et ressentir la peine de son ami lui lacérait le cœur, elle préférait esquiver ce trop plein de douleur le temps de s'y accommoder et de savoir comment le gérer.

Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, Harry observa pour sa part les oiseaux traverser le ciel avec insouciance, libres de la pression du monde. Ils pouvaient voler sans entraves vers les contrées qu'ils souhaitaient, tels les maîtres suprêmes de leur destin. Et à cet instant, il les envia avec force. Il n'avait jamais pu être le régisseur de sa vie. Il avait toujours dû obéir, et le plus souvent sans rechigner. Parce que le poids de la sauvegarde du monde reposait avec lourdeur sur ses épaules. Harry n'avait jamais rien pu décider. Tout lui avait été suggéré avec plus ou moins de tact, le plus souvent par Dumbledore. Et lorsque ce dernier partit, assassiné par Rogue, un autre emblème pâle et sans cœur prit sa place. L'Elu subissait sa vie plus qu'il en profitait. Et désormais, elle devenait un réel calvaire. Grâce à la flamboyance de sa haine, il s'était senti entier, à part, vivant. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie dans le brasier ardent de l'infâme justice, son étincelle de vie avait aussi été soufflée. Ne lui restait plus que d'amères cendres.

Sûr de lui, il se tourna alors légèrement vers Hermione et lui demanda un dernier service.

**]...[**

Le ciel était nuageux en cette fin de journée, cachant les rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil, mais gardant la pluie diluvienne en son sein. Le ciel était à l'instar de l'humeur de Harry Potter en cette fin de journée. Les nuages retenaient leur eau comme Harry retenait ses larmes. Pas une seule fois depuis la terrible annonce, la digue de ses yeux avait cédé. Pourtant, l'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais il en était tout simplement incapable. C'était comme si toute l'eau de ses yeux s'était évaporée, remplacée par un néant complet – comme celui qui peuplait son âme. Parce qu'on ne pleurait pas pour un ennemi. Même si le gris environnant lui rappelait la couleur orageuse des orbes de sa Némésis. Même si le marbre face à lui lui remémorait la dureté et la beauté du cœur du Prince des Glaces.

Devant ses yeux troubles dansaient des mots que Harry ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Ne cherchant pas à discerner leur signification, il se demanda juste qui pouvait les avoir apposés. Puis il haussa les épaules, la réponse lui important peu. Il savait de toute façon qu'il était le seul à le détester avec autant de verve. Même si désormais cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Et à cette pensée, ses jambes flageolèrent, et il s'affaissa. La digue de ses yeux menaça de rompre, mais il se retint à temps. Parce qu'on ne pleurait pas, même pour sa Némésis. Harry Potter garda la tête baissée, l'inscription gravée dans le marbre devant lui lui brûlant les yeux de réalité, de trahison et d'abandon. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, malgré le fait qu'il soit à cet instant agenouillé devant la tombe de Draco Malfoy. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un tel scénario. Il lui était pourtant aisé d'entrevoir l'inverse, mais ce sens injuste n'avait pas lieu d'être. Draco devait être en vie et lui mort. Draco devait se trouver devant sa tombe et lui à l'intérieur. Mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement, et à cette pensée, la colère le submergea de nouveau. Puis, tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle disparut, laissant place à l'abattement. Et une larme s'échappa des yeux ternes de Harry pour venir choir sur la tombe de Draco. Parce qu'on pouvait pleurer pour la moitié de son cœur.

Lentement, Harry se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Draco dans le magasin de madame Guipire, de la première inimitié lorsqu'il avait refusé de serrer sa main, de la première insulte qu'ils avaient proféré, du premier coup qu'ils avaient échangé, puis du premier baiser qu'ils s'étaient donnés, de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre, et de la première fois où les trois mots étaient apparus entre eux. Ces trois mots d'apparence affreuse mais en profondeur si sincère et éternelle. Ces trois mots qui faisaient battre leur cœur et qui définissaient si bien leur relation. Ces trois mots fugaces qui s'étaient ancrés dans leur âme. Ces trois mots paradoxaux qui signifiaient tellement… Et tout à ses souvenirs, Harry sentit les larmes couler enfin le long de ses joues. L'eau avait réinvesti ses orbes et débordait désormais sans contrôle. Parce qu'il avait le droit de pleurer sa haine perdue.

Doucement, avec délicatesse, il s'allongea sur le marbre, enlaçant une dernière fois sa Némésis qu'il s'était juré de rejoindre. Il laissa ses larmes maculer la tombe de Draco, formant une mare de tristesse et de désespoir. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et laissa exhaler ses plus profonds sentiments, les yeux rivés sur le nom de Draco.

__Je te haime_…

Et, puisque Hermione ne voulait pas lui accorder sa fin tant méritée, il irait la décrocher de lui-même. Il avait assez donné pour ce monde ingrat, il exigeait désormais son tribut final. C'est pourquoi, les yeux fermés, un sourire vint naître à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il usa une dernière fois de sa puissante magie. La sérénité l'envahit enfin et son cœur se calma, bercé par la douceur de son âme.

A quelques pas de là, en retrait par respect à la douleur de son meilleur ami, Hermione, le visage ruisselant de larmes, assista sans pouvoir agir au dernier souffle du grand Harry Potter, parti rejoindre avec légèreté son unique Amour, né de sa seule Haine*.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>* Petit clin d'œil au grand William Shakespeare. Bien que je ne me sois nullement inspirée de son oeuvre la plus connue, je trouve que ma fin est similaire à celle de Roméo &amp; Juliette de par la mort des deux héros.<p>

Alors, verdict ? Dois-je immédiatement mettre fin à ces choses immondes et retourner me cacher ? Ou puis-je, au contraire, continuer à en écrire, en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas toutes… indescriptibles ? A vous de me le dire !

En tout cas, personnellement, j'ai bien aimé exploiter la relation haineuse de Potter & Malfoy, j'espère en avoir fait quelque chose de convenable :) Je suis parfaitement consciente que l'obsession de Harry envers Draco date du 6e livre, mais pour des raisons de logiques, j'ai jugé que leur relation n'aurait pas duré assez longtemps, leur haine sacrée comme je l'ai appelée n'aurait pas été assez développée en si peu de temps, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de modifier l'apparition de l'obsession malaisée de Harry et de la greffer au 5e tome.

Voilà, sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ;)


End file.
